


Cupid

by merryghoul



Category: Misfits
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Inanimate Object Porn, Oral Sex, Porn Battle, Superpower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-31
Updated: 2011-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-15 06:26:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon finds a quick workaround to have sex with Alisha.  AU: set between 2.06 and 2.07, but disregarding the scene where Simon and Alisha have sex in 2.07 after she loses her power.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cupid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anonymous](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Anonymous).



> Loosely based on the Cupid and Psyche myth, considered a fairy tale to some.
> 
> Porn Battle prompts: untouchable, touch, invisible, fairytale, hickey, lips, ice, discovery, candle.
> 
> Also for Anon at misfitskink.

"Well, Simon, since you've finally moved into this place--" this place being the former residence of Superhoodie, the Simon of the Future who saved Alisha's life from Tim, the guy eternally stuck in a _Grand Theft Auto_ -like video game--"I guess we should christen it, yeah?  On the bed?"

"But you have your power!  If I touch you I'm not having sex with you out of my own will."

"That's right."  Alisha walks slowly toward the bed of Simon's new apartment.  She sits on the edge of it and looks down.  There is silence between the two of them for a few moments.

"We could have sex like Cupid and Psyche."

"Who?"

"Cupid and Psyche.  It's a Roman fairy tale about a woman forbidden to see her lover in the light.  We could recreate it. but  I'll be invisible and maybe I'll be able to touch you."

Alisha looks skeptically at Simon.  "Okay."

Simon turns invisible.  Alisha takes off her clothes and lies on the bed.

Simon turns the lights off.  He lights a candle and places it as close as he can to his bed.  He climbs on top of Alisha.  To his surprise, he does not say "I want to put your penis in your armpit."  

To celebrate the correct prediction of his hypothesis, Simon sucks gently on her neck, leaving a hickey on it.  She smiles.

Next Simon drizzles the wax from the candle onto Alisha's stomach.  Alisha gasps and moans as the heat from the wax hits her stomach before cooling off.

Simon grabs an ice cube and traces the inside of Alisha's cunt with it, causing Alisha to moan even louder.  He follows the ice cube with his tongue darting in and out of the slit in Alisha's cunt and licking up, down and all around her clit.

Simon puts on a condom.  It's the only thing allowing Alisha to track where Simon is.  They finish by having sex in the missionary position, Simon on top of Alisha.

After Simon cums he disposes of the condom and kisses a spent Alisha on her forehead.  He becomes visible again, takes a pillow from his bed and sleeps on the floor.  As much as he would like to cuddle with Alisha, it wouldn't be wise of him to stay invisible all night long.  And the two of them would never be able to go to sleep if he is spouting sexual obscenities against his will.  Sleeping alone on the floor it is, then, and it would be, until Simon figures out a way to touch her without being affected with her power. 


End file.
